Littlest Pet Shop Season 1 Episode 1
by PupCake52555
Summary: 1st episode .Vinnie makes Zoe jealous .Russell and Penny Ling hide their relationship from Minka and much more sorry i got kinda lazy but this a good funny story please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be sort of a series of a fan fiction o **

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT ow littlest pet shop!**

* * *

_Vinnie: So Zoe we've been friends for awhile so i want to let you know that..._

_Zoe: Vinnie I already know...And i must say that I can't believe that-_

_Vinnie leans in to kiss her when she pushes him back and screams:_

_Zoe: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_

_Vinnie: Kissing you?_

_Zoe: Kissing me?I was going to say that i cant believe you like me! You know i like Digby!_

_Vinnie: Well i uh um ...never mind._

_(Theme Song)_

_You think about all the things that you love to do _

_It all comes truuue_

_You find a place you never knew where you're happy to_

_Just be you we can be yeah_

_Who we wanna be yeah_

_At littlest pet shop you and me-e_

_(End)_

_Meanwhile Penny Ling and Russell are hiding from Minka in the dumbwaiter._

_Russell: I just feel a little guilty hiding this from Minka..._

_Penny Ling: Yeah..me too but if we want to date...we have to hide it for a bit._

_Russell: We have to tell her sooner or later.._

_Penny Ling: Later?_

_Russell: Fine._

_Minka comes outta nowhere suspecting Russell and Penny Ling are hiding something from her...something Big._

_Minka: Hiy-a guys!_

_Penny Ling and Russell: AHHHH!_

_Penny Ling:NO!We're not dating anything!I mean hiding anything!_

_Minka: Are you SURE!?'Cause best friends DON'T keep secrets...EVER!_

_Russell: Nope!Nothing!We aren't hiding anything!_

_Minka: Okay in that case Russell i need you for a sec!_

_~Meanwhile~_

_Vinnie: Well um...so!_

_Zoe: Well whatever me and Digby are going to the Kip and Kibbles Diner!_

_Vinnie : Oh,Really well me and Sugar Sprinkles are going there too!_

_Sugar Sprinkles:We are?_

_Vinnie: I'll pay you._

_Sugar Sprinkles:Okay..._

_Zoe:Sugar Sprinkles!?_

_Sugar Sprinkles:That's my name!Don't wear it out!_

_Vinnie: So...Where is Digby?_

_Zoe: He'll be here any second._

_Digby enters the room..._

_Digby: Zoe...Are we goin' or what?_

_Zoe: Yes..And Vinnie and Sugar Sprinkles will be there too..._

_Vinnie: Let's Go then!_

_Zoe:Fine!_

_Vinnie: Fine!_

_Zoe: After you!_

_Vinnie: No! After You!_

_Zoe:Fine._

_Sugar Sprinkles: Can we just like...GO!?_

_Zoe and Vinnie: Okay...Sure._

_~Later~_

_Blythe is at school where the elecitons for class president are taking place._

_Blythe:I don't know Youngmee class president is sort of a big deal..._

_Youngmee: I guess the Biskits will win like they do every year..._

_Blythe: up Did you say the Biskits win...every year?But how?_

_Sue: They have the money._

_Youngmee: So they get the votes._

_Blythe:That is so not fair!_

_Whittany: So what?Life's,like,totally not fair either Buh-lythe_

_Brittany:Like,Yeah!_

_Brittany: We don't like,win because of like,money!We win because we have like style something you will,like,never have!_

_Brittany: Like yeah,we have like,uh...Style._

_Blythe:Oh,yeah!?Well I have style too!And i'll prove it by winning class president!_

_Youngmee: Didn't you say-_

_Blythe:Forget what I said!I'm winning no matter what!I just need the pets to help me out a little bit...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Everyone stares at Blythe like she is super crazy and mental._

_Whittany: Look Brittany!Maybe her pets will vote for her!Get it?Because pets cant-_

_Brittany: I get it Brittany!_

_~to be continued~_

* * *

**_So how was that?_**

**_CONTEST!~_**

**_if you get this right you'll have your character in here!_**

**_I will have 3 winners! Wich is alot considering i could have only put 1 winner!_**

**_Question:What is Vinnie's middle name?_**

**_The 3 first people to answer correctly will get their character in here...somehow._**

_TOODLES!_

_SIGNING OUT, PUPCAKE52555!._


	2. The Date

**Hi everyone!So just to let you know my contest ended!the winners were:**

**Sapphettegirl,The Red Omega,and stalking you!**

**Good luck and Congratulations to you winners!**

**I decided to get the pets problems out of the way so that Blythe could have the election chapter all to herself..**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LITTLEST PET SHOP!**

* * *

Zoe:Since we are here let's eat!

Vinnie: Okay.

Digby: Sure.

Sugar Sprinkles: Sure..Whatever.

The two couples eat thier food when Vinnie is about to kiss Sugar Sprinkles..

Zoe:Get your cat lips outta my Vinnies face!

Digby and Sugar Sprinkles:Your Vinnie?

Vinnie: Yeah!..Wait WHAT?

Digby pulls Zoe over and asks whats up..

Digby: Okay Zoe..WHAT'S UP?

Zoe: Whaddy'a mean what's up?

Digby: You've been actin' strange all night is there somethin' wrong?

Zoe:I guess its your not right for me...Vinnie is...

Digby: What?I don't get you.

Zoe:I guess what i'm trying to say is...I got a new crush..and it's Vinnie...

Digby: What?

Zoe: If i can't say it i'll have to sing it...

(Song plays)= Crush

Zoe:

The music's playin'

It's pumpin' up the crowd

The beat is in the air

the party's gettin' loud

'Cause i am Zoe

And I'm gonna sing it

'Cause I've got something to say

(MUSIC PLAYS)

I've gotta new crush

I've gotta new crush

I'm givin' you so many sins and it's givin' me a head rush

Crush,I gotta new crush

Singin' it out,Pump it up 'cuz its givin' me a head rush.

(Song Ends)

Digby: me a call when you get over the biggest mistake of your life!

Sugar Sprinkles:Its fine cool cat go to her.

Vinnie: REALLY?

Sugar Sprinkles:Really.

Sugar Sprinkles leaves back to the Sweets truck.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**How was that?Anyways I will have another contest soon...BE PREPARED!**


End file.
